Petit Recueil d'OS Hetalien
by saorie-chan
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur Hetalia style humour et romance sans prise de tête venez lire [PruFra , SpaMano et peut-être TurKraine plus tard ]
1. PruFra

Hello nous revoilà donc avec un PruFra qui n'a pas été écrit par moi T.T mais par ma Tuturara donc rien n'est à moi. Ceci a été écrit pour mon anniversaire je n'ai fais que corriger les fautes d'orthographes et quelques tournures.

Pairing: PruFra ( Prussia x France )

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Bah là pour le coup rien n'est à moi même pas l'histoire xD bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à review !

* * *

-Tu es awesome ! AWESOME !

C'est avec cet entrain que Prusse s'encourageait devant son miroir. Son awesome personne avait besoin de prendre son courage à deux mains. Déjà que faire une déclaration à quelqu'un était difficile même pour quelqu'un d'aussi génial que lui. Mais il fallait en plus qu'il tombe amoureux d'un de ses meilleures potes...en repensant à tout ça il échappa:

-C'EST PAS AWESOME !

Heureusement pour le prussien que son frère avait l'habitude de l'entendre crier sans raison et qu'il ne poserait pas de question, ça lui permettait d'exprimer sa frustration même si ça ne l'avançait guère.  
Gilbert sortit de chez lui, il n'avait plus le temps de continuer à se parler à lui même, quoique l'idée pouvait être intéressante.  
Comme dit plus haut Prusse avait l'intention de dire ce qu'il ressentait à un de ses meilleurs amis, mais comme si le destin avait décrété qu'il était trop génial pour ce monde, c'était de Francis dont il était tombé sous le charme.  
Oui sa superbe personne aimait celui qui collectionnait les coups d'un soir. C'était vraiment pas awesome.  
Aujourd'hui il devait aller chez Antonio et c'était le français qui venait le chercher.  
Zut Francis était déjà là, pourquoi tant de ponctualité ? Il n'était peut être pas trop tard pour faire croire que son awesome poussin était malade et s'enfermer à double tour chez lui ?  
Trop tard, à force de rester planté comme un imbécile sur place, le français s'était approché de lui:

-ça va ou tu as oublié comment marcher ?

Le prussien se ressaisit à ce moment là donnant une tape amical dans le dos de son ami, il ricana:

-Kesesese ! Je suis trop génial pour aller mal !

Voilà Gilbert était monté de lui même dans la voiture du blond. Il était certes génial, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais un peu con sur ce coup là...  
Durant le trajet le prussien ne put s'empêcher de regarder Francis faisant même parfois des pauses dans ses phrases voir même ne l'écoutait pas jusqu'au bout. Il arrivait donc qu'entre deux phrases le français regarde le prussien de façon très dubitative face à ce qu'il racontait.  
Où était passé son awesome attitude quand il en avait besoin ?  
Alors qu'il se posait cette question il fut tiré de ses pensées par une phrase de France à un feu rouge:

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi Gil' !

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de beugler le moindre mot son awesome personne venait de se faire embrassé.  
Sur le coup, ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses pupilles, limite on aurait pu le comparer à une tomate.  
Gilbert resta en état de choc du baiser soudain mais tout aussi voulu.  
Francis redémarra assez fière de lui d'avoir deviné ce qui tracassait son "ami". Il se tut, chose assez bizarre pour lui. Quand il retrouva ses mots il ne put que marmonner un à peine audible:

-Ich liebe dich.

A ceci il n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire amusé de la part du français. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la situation, ce n'était pas awesome du tout ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'Espagnol -qui au vue du bruit se faisait maltraiter par Lovino-.  
Prusse entra de façon très narcissique, comme pour compenser toute la retenu que sa merveilleuse personne avait fait durant tout le trajet. Au final il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, la prochaine fois il aura le reste...

* * *

Voilà , voilà un petit PruFra pour mon anniv' c'est mon OTP *o* , en espérant que vous ayez apprécier , toutes les reviews lui seront transférés ! ^^

Bisous et à bientôt ^^


	2. SpaMano

Hello et donc me revoilà avec un SpaMano , il a été écrit principalement par Tutu mais j'ai corrigé une bonne partie et fait pas mal de modification donc on peut dire que c'est une collab' xD

Pairing: SpaMano  
Rating: T pour le langage de mon amour  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf une partie de l'histoire

* * *

-Bastardo de Spain !

Ce fut les premiers mots que l'italien du Sud lança en voyant que cet imbécile d'Espagnol l'avait laissé tout seul. De toute façon il s'en moquait , il ne savait pas où il était aller et il pouvait bien y passer il n'en avait que faire de ce crétin fini. C'est effectivement ce qu'il pensa au début jusqu'à se rendre compte en cherchant dans les placards qu'il n'y avait plus de tomate. L'imbécile heureux chez qui il squattait voulait le faire mourir de faim ou quoi ?! L'Italien , énervé, lança le caisson vide faisant au passage tombé du mobilier qui s'éclata sur le sol, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère.

-Bien fait pour cet enfoiré !

Il se mit donc à bouder dans un coin en attendant le retour de l'autre abrutit.  
Ce n'est qu'après une longue heure , qu'enfin cette foutue porte daigna s'ouvrir. C'est donc à la fois content de le revoir et fou de colère d'avoir du attendre aussi longtemps que ce bastardo tomato rentre à la maison que Romano se précipita vers la porte en criant , les larmes aux yeux:

-Konnoyaro ! Comment t'as pu me laisser seul aussi longtemps cazzo?! Et sans tomates en plus ! Je te hais bordel !

Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé , dans son petit coin aménagé dans la pièce pour bouder.  
L'espagnol s'était rapproché le sourire le plus niais du monde aux lèvres pour tendre à Romano une tomate. Le plus jeune la saisit et en guise de remerciement lui adressa un:

\- Grazie bastardo ...

Après un long moment d'attente qui lui avait parut insurmontable, Lovino pouvait enfin remanger une tomate ! Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Antonio se mit à lui tripoter les joues comme l'abrutit qu'il avait toujours été.

-Je suis entrain de bouffer bâtard , putain lâche moi !

L'Italien râleur se mit donc à se débattre et à bouger dans tous les sens , menaçant au passage le représentant de l'Espagne de diverses choses mais rien à faire, soit il était trop con pour comprendre, soit il était complètement sourd . Ce qu'il ne fallait pas supporter pour avoir des tomates... Pourtant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais , Romano ne trouvait pas ça si désagréable que ça...

* * *

Voilà pour le SpaMano ^^ bisous à tous !


End file.
